ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Starman
How Starman joined the Tourney As Starman, Ted wears a costume of red and green tights, and a helmet with a fin on the top. He uses a gravity rod (later cosmic rod) which allows him to fly and to manipulate energy, at times in a manner similar to Green Lantern's power ring.2 As Ted Knight, he is an astronomer and an expert scientist, having developed the rods himself. Initially intending them for use as a possible power source, Ted was convinced by his cousin, Sandra Knight, the Phantom Lady, to use his invention to become a costumed crime fighter. As Starman, he becomes the defender of Opal City and a frequent ally of the FBI. He is a member of the Justice Society of America for much of the 1940s and, like other mystery men of the time, served in the war-time All-Star Squadron. In 1942 Ted enlisted in the U.S. Air Force and served as a pilot during World War II. Character Select Screen Animation Starman does two martial arts punches then glows the Cosmic rod while the camera zooms on him as he says "In the dark reaches of space, I shine!". Special Attacks Star Burst (Neutral) Starman shoots 3 stars of energy from the Cosmic rod at his opponent. If all three hit, they can throw an opponent off balance. Light Beam (Side) Starman moves the Cosmic rod back a bit then shoots a beam of light from the rod at his opponent. Flight (Up) Starman flies around for a few seconds. Force Field (Down) Uses the Cosmic rod to protect himself with a field of light. Unlike Fox's Reflector, it will absorb projectiles. Taurus (Hyper Smash) Glows his Cosmic rod and draws the Taurus bull astrological sign saying "When the stars shine, this is my chance!" After completing the image, the Taurus flies around the stage 6 times, damaging anyone in its path. Gemini (Final Smash) Starman draws the Gemini astrolocigal sign saying "Experience the shower from above!". The Gemini then go and shoot archer arrows made of starlights down on the field. These arrows can pierce and knock opponents away like Zelda's Final Smash. After 35 arrows, the Gemini disappears. Victory Animations #Starman clutches the Cosmic rod then raises his, saying "Let the light shine down!". #*Starman clutches the Cosmic rod then raises his, saying "What a waste of time, snakes like you should be in a cage.". (Orochimaru victories only) #Starman floats off the ground and does 4 attacks then poses as he says "What time will the stars glow tonight?". #Starman does a shoulder push then circles the Cosmic rod around then points it at the center saying "And the moon lights prevail again.". #*Starman does a shoulder push then circles the Cosmic rod around then points it at the center saying "How will history look at these battles I fight?" (DC Comics villain/Marvel Comics villain/Anime and Manga villain victories only) On-Screen Appearance Starman flies down and powers up saying "I am the moon light guardian, Starman!". Special Quotes *Come and get some, snake face! (When fighting Orochimaru) *Stay awake! (When fighting Alisa) *How would you feel about my star shining? (When fighting Heihachi) Trivia *The Starman that appears in Super Smash Bros. Tourney and its sequel is Theodore Knight, but his appearance is based on the Thom Kallor Starman. *Starman shares his English voice actor with Combot and Buffaloman. Unlike his past animated forms, Starman speaks more softly. *There is an Earthbound character named after him set to appear in the sequel. Likewise, there is also an item named after him in both games. *The rival of Starman happens to be Orochimaru. The second rival of Starman happens to be Princess Jasmine. Category:DC Comics characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney Category:Male characters Category:Playable characters